


My journey to you

by Pyrgus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Introspection, Love Confessions, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrgus/pseuds/Pyrgus
Summary: You don't want to believe, you don't want to believe me when I say you're important.Still I keep on waiting, keep repeting until you'll understand it.I can't and I don't wanna know what the future holds for us, but you won't miss neither my voice nor my heart.That keeps on yours within a string only you could see.And that took me back to the time I met you, when we had no worries at all.





	My journey to you

"Travel to the moon  
While you sleep, a dream untangles.  
There's no one else here, while we play with the starlight  
The two of us together can definitely get back  
the smile we forgot and become strong again."

Since the day you discovered your strenght, we keep on travelling.  
Maybe we'll never stop, maybe we'll never come back home.  
But I keep my hopes up into the deep blue of your light.

"Please realize  
I'm here waiting for you  
even if the future awaiting us is unlike today  
I'm here waiting for you  
and I keep on screaming  
I'm sure my heart is tugging on the string that binds us,  
so that the me back then will open her eyes  
No need to cry."

You don't want to believe, you don't want to believe me when I say you're important.  
Still I keep on waiting, keep repeting until you'll understand it.  
I can't and I don't wanna know what the future holds for us, but you won't miss neither my voice nor my heart.  
That keeps on yours within a string only you could see.  
And that took me back to the time I met you, when we had no worries at all.

"Travel in silence  
I'm sure I could touch you if I reached out  
but you are far away so that must be in my head.  
I can hear your voice, if I close my eyes  
even this little pain is dear to me."

Without you is a silent journey, almost severe.  
It's hard to breath thinking you're far away.  
If I close my eyes, I can still hear your voice, and this way it's a pain I can suffer.

"Please, look at me  
I'm here waiting for you  
even if I'm lost alone, blown upon the wind  
I'm here waiting for you  
gazing up at the sky  
My heart will always open my hands to protect you,  
until the you back then will turn and look at me  
No need to cry."

I'm lost while looking at the stars, waitin' for you.  
I know you'll come back like that comet you told me about, in a blue light.  
And then that'll be my turn to protect you, to hold you tight, until the boy you were could come back stronger and happier.  
So that your smile could come back.  
Brighter, more true.

"(feel something feel nothing  
listen closely listen closely)  
wide open ears  
disarm the dream tickler  
in the constant moment  
(you will find me when it's quiet  
listen closely listen closely)  
let the blood flow  
through all the spaces  
of the universe."

It doesn't matter how long I should wait for you, how long I should suffer or how long I'll travel.  
In this starless universe I'll find your blue star.

**Author's Note:**

> The song in this little thing is A little pain of Olivia Lufkin, that give voice to Shiro's thoughts.


End file.
